


Jack Flirts Too Much

by BookRockShooter



Series: The SuperWhoLock College AU I Decided to Write [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, because he saves him from jack's flirting, idk this is random i know, m/m only because of jack flirting with dean, poor dean is really uncomfortable, ten meets dean, the idea came out nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is taking a casual stroll around campus when he spots Jack Harkness flirting with some guy who's clearly not interested. As saving people is something he can do, the Doctor swoops in and rescues the man.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>If John had to describe his friend with a single word, it would be 'flirtatious'. He'd been that way when the two men first met, and still was. He was a nice guy, yeah, and friendly, but... too friendly with some people.</p>
<p>It seemed that the guy Jack was trying to pick up was no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Flirts Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya~
> 
> Came up with a random idea for a continuation of my SWL college thing, yay lol. 
> 
> Let's see how this'll be
> 
> *also i googled these pick up lines lol*
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own any of these shows or characters. They belong to their respectful owners, the CW or the BBC.

John Smith whistled quietly to himself as he walked around the campus grounds.

He'd been at the college for almost a week and a half, and was only just getting around to actually exploring the place. Usually, when he would end up at a new place, he'd be looking around within just a few minutes, but unfortunately, he had been too busy settling in to his dorm to do so. Also, his roommate - Rickey? Or was it Mickey? - was constantly leaving their room messy, so John had taken it upon himself to tidy it up when he could. He didn't like to, but he also didn't like a dirty room, so he figured that he didn't really have a choice.

Unless he somehow forced Rickey to clean up. The only way he could think of succeeding in doing that, though, was threatening him with his friend Donna. She could probably make anyone do anything just by raising her voice at them. Or bossing them around. John had experienced Donna's bossy attitude far too many times.

He was enjoying imagining making Donna force Mickey to do numerous difficult tasks - along with the cleaning of their room, of course - when he caught a familiar voice around the corner of a building. His whistling fading and curiosity growing, he headed in the direction of the voice and peered around the building to see who the person was.

At the sight of Jack Harkness, he groaned.

If John had to describe his friend with a single word, it would be 'flirtatious'. He'd been that way when the two men first met, and still was. He was a nice guy, yeah, and friendly, but... too friendly with some people.

It seemed that the guy Jack was trying to pick up was no exception. John felt kind of sorry for him, as he seemed very intent on getting away from Jack and his flirting.

As John began walking closer, hoping he could rescue the poor guy, he realized he was able to make out what Jack was saying. And if John was being honest, he wasn't very surprised that Jack was using the cheesiest pick up lines he'd ever heard.

"I'm writing a phone book," Jack said, leaning against the wall he was standing beside.

The other guy nodded, looking around as though searching for an escape. "Yeah, okay, that's great, man," he began, "but-"

"So can I have your number?" Jack finished, a grin stretching across his face. John resisted the urge to face-palm at that one as he finally reached them.

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar?" Jack continued, his grin somehow widening. "Because you have-"

John quickly interjected with, "Jack, hey! And, wow, what a coincidence, you're with my classmate from - English. Yeah. Classmate! I, uh, need help with - that assignment. Yeah. You know which one." He mentally rolled his eyes at how lame his excuse was.

The other man looked at him in surprise, and Jack cast John an amused but somewhat disappointed look. "Aww, Doctor, you ruin all my fun. I was finally getting through to him." He winked suggestively after saying that, looking back at the man he was flirting with.

"No you weren't!" the guy hissed angrily, although he finally looked relieved. He turned to John, saying, "Um, yeah. The assignment. Let's go... talk about it."

"Brilliant idea!" John gave a dismissive wave goodbye to Jack as he steered the guy away. Jack just shook his head and walked off in the opposite direction.

Once they were in the main campus plaza, the guy sighed with relief and nodded to John. "Thanks, man. Those dumb lines were getting pretty annoying. Can that guy take a hint?" He frowned, as though

"Not really," John admitted, grinning. "He's like that with everyone."

The guy shook his head. "Yeesh. Uh, thanks again. Anyway, I'm Dean. Dean Winchester." He held out a hand for John to shake, and he happily did. "And you're - he said Doctor? Strange name," Dean commented.

"Oh," John said, smiling a little. "It's just a nickname. My friends thought they were clever, coming up with it. Real name's John Smith. Much more boring, though, in my opinion."

Dean raised his eyebrows, an expression of recognition forming on his features. "Oh, you're that universe guy. I've heard of you around school a few times."

John felt somewhat surprised. "People know about the space thing already? That Rickey probably mentioned it." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. Maybe he really should have Donna yell at him.

"You mean Mickey? Mickey Smith?" Dean said, looking confused.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure the name's Rickey. Anyway, I've got to get going. See you around, Dean Winchester." With a friendly grin and a wave of his hand, John turned on his heel and practically bounced away, resuming his whistling and ready to complete his exploration of the campus.

Meanwhile, still standing where John Smith had left him, Dean ran a hand through his hair and walked off in the direction of his dorm, muttering under his breath, "Is everyone in this school a complete freak?"

**Author's Note:**

> Meh
> 
> This feels really OOC but whatever I guess
> 
> And short
> 
> Oh well


End file.
